Power Drain
by xxxrubberduckiesxxx
Summary: Everything is a bit off a mess, Cole is back, Paige is falling for a demon and Phoebe finds herself struggling with her feelings! Oh and then we chuck in some Neutral power stealers!
1. The Beggining of Something New

Foreword: Thank you to Letty Merrylegs, and a few others, for lending me their wonderful demons!!!

Powerless part1

There was a loud crash behind her, and Piper Halliwell turned to see a female demon make her presence known by knocking a table over. The demon was dressed in a long blue dress that was low cut and slashed to the thigh, not typical demon attire

Piper flicked her wrists as the demon advanced on her, it began to laugh, well more of a low giggle.

"Poor little witch stripped of her powers and about to die!" The demon said silkily, pouting a bright red bottom lip and flicking her long chocolate brown hair.

Piper screamed, realising that her powers were gone she turned and ran upstairs headed for her son's room.

Paige Matthews-Halliwell looked up in shock as two demons shimmered into the kitchen; one was a young looking male with long neon-yellow hair who was wearing yellow pjs. The other a woman with long silky black hair, amazingly pale skin and stunningly green eyes, she was dressed in a black top and black trousers and bare feet.

She recognized them both, they lived with Cole in his underworld mansion and she had met them both after getting caught by one of Cole's minions, Paige scowled bitterly at even the thought of that encounter.

"Not again!" Paige sighed grabbing a kitchen knife and throwing it at the male demon.

"Demons!" Phoebe Halliwell screamed, hoping that her sisters could hear her, as she came running down from the attic, a reptilian looking green scaly demon in tow.

"Yes, yes we are!" A male voice said from the other end of the hall. Phoebe slowly looked up to see Cole Turner and two ice demons. Cole was smirking. He had one hand raised and the scaly demon shimmered out.

"Hello Cole, so nice of you to drop in!" Phoebe replied folding her arms across her chest and raising one slender eyebrow.

"I've got her covered go deal with Piper and the child!" Cole told the ice demons.

"He can, I'm taking out Paige!" replied one of the ice demons, who Phoebe guessed that he was Will, the ice demon that Paige may or may not of slept with, although by his attitude Phoebe was guessing that Paige had, and had rejected him afterwards.

"So glad you're pleased to see me!" Cole told Phoebe with a grin and pulled her towards him using one of the powers that he had picked up in the demon wasteland, 'he's getting the hang of them!' Phoebe thought dryly.

As she stopped in front of him Phoebe got ready to hit him, as she struck out he shimmered and she hit the wall. "Now that's really not very fair!" Phoebe said as Cole tapped her on the shoulder.

Meanwhile Paige was finding out that she seemed to have new demonic powers, courtesy of her unborn baby as there was a blizzard swirling around the kitchen and both of her opponents where currently encased in ice.

Suddenly the blizzard stopped, and Paige looked around to see Will stood in the kitchen doorway, he hadn't, she noticed with a smile, unfrozen Ada and Caleb who were still making rather attractive ice sculptures.

"Why have you got my powers? And your powers, still? Ada's spell was supposed to have stripped them!" Will asked raising an eyebrow, Paige's heart knotted at how cute he was when he was confused, but she shook the feeling off, he was still a demon.

"I'm not using my powers exactly!" Paige replied smiling and putting a hand on her stomach.

"Huh?" Will said in a tiny voice, he had begun to look very confused and slightly scared.

"I'm using my child's powers, or to put it more correctly, our child's powers. I'm pregnant! And the only person, no wait demon I've been dumb enough to sleep with without protection recently is you!" Paige replied coolly, hoping that Will didn't notice that she was scared as hell over the idea of becoming a mother to a demon child.

"But… I… but…" a look of sheer terror crossed Will's face.

"I don't expect you to be a father to it, I don't even want you near it… or me" Paige said hoping that she could also fool Will in to thinking that she hated him, even though that couldn't be any further from the truth.

Will looked at his two frozen commerades and with a flick of his hand they unfroze.

"Lets find daddy!" Piper told Wyatt an edge of panic seeping into her voice. She was stood with her son in her arms and Thomas in the doorway. With that Wyatt orbed out.

Paige shimmered upstairs to see Cole about to throw an energy ball at Phoebe, who was battered and bleeding. Paige flicked her wrist and encased Cole in ice.

"WE'RE LEAVING!" Cole yelled to the rest of his minions.


	2. He Got Angry

((To Letty Merrylegs: cheers for lending me Will and Thomas! Luv ya babe!))

((Thanks everyone for reviewing, hope you like the next part!))

"THOMAS, WILLIAM OFFICE NOW!" Cole yelled, it was a few minuets after they got back to the mansion and Cole was fuming.

There was a look of pure rage on his face as Will and Thomas entered the room that Cole liked to call his office.

"Would you like to tell me which one of you idiots got a charmed one pregnant?" Cole asked, his voice dangerously low.

Thomas raised his eyebrows and looked at Will, who was intently staring at the floor and half wishing that there wasn't an anti-shimmering spell on the room and half wondering if he could sprint out of the door and get away before Cole got him.

"Well?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

Will bit his lip 'ten… nine… eight' "I don't know what you're talking about, I ain't slept with no Charmed ones…" Thomas told Cole. Cole stared at Thomas for a while.

"No you haven't, you can go now, Thomas!" Cole told Thomas. "Now…" Cole glared at Will.

"She used a spell?" Will suggested weakly. Cole's eyes went black, and Will whimpered as it felt like hot needles stabbing at him. Cole flicked a hand and Will exploded into tiny navy particles.

A searing pain cut through Paige's body and suddenly she found herself shimmering. She landed in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. She looked around to see Will slumped in an old chair; his eyes were closed and he looked bruised and barely conscious, just looking at him in this state melted Paige's heart and she found that she couldn't resist going over.

"What happened?" Paige asked resting a gentle hand on Will's shoulder, Will flinched.

"Cole knows what happened and he blew me up, can't die from it but it… hurts like hell… worse than dieing…" Will replied softly, opening his eyes slightly.

"I'm really sorry…" Paige replied as her eyes began to cloud with tears.

"For what? gettin' me in trouble or brushing me off and then telling me you don't want me near you or our child?" Will asked.

"Both," Paige answered, biting her lip to stop herself from crying, "I thought you wouldn't want me, I though that you might just be using me like Richard did…"

"I don't blame you for thinking that, I am a demon an all…" It sounded like Will was really strugleing to even speak.

Paige put her hands over Will, and a warm yellow glow shone over him healing the bruises.

"Thanks!" Will said standing up, a small smile on his lips.

"It's okay!" Paige replied drawing him into a hug, "It wasn't me who did that, it was your child." she mumbled into his shoulder.


	3. Turning the World UpsideDown

((Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this but it's been Christmas, and I thought I really should update!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed, sadly no Phoebe/Cole interaction in this bit either!))

Phoebe stood in front of the mirror looking at her face, it was a mess she had a large burn down her left cheek and bruising across her right, her lips were cracked and bleeding, her left eye was swollen and bruised, her right eye wasn't even opening.

Tentatively she looked down at her arm, she had tried to move it but it wouldn't budge, she was beginning to think that her collarbone must be broken.

To be quite honest she wanted to yell at Paige, "How could she lie like that?" Phoebe muttered, and then she realised something, Paige had shimmered went she disappeared, wait… Paige could be in trouble, or evil… Phoebe wasn't sure.

"Leo, it's all clear down here!" Phoebe called.

Leo and Piper appeared with Wyatt in their arms.

Piper rushed forwards, "Phoebs what happened?" Piper asked.

"Cole beat me up," Phoebe replied, "He's back, but I'm sure you knew that already! The demon attack two months ago, it was him wasn't it?" Phoebe asked. She was referring to an attack that had happened a little while ago, all of the Charmed ones had been split up…

"Phoebe, I… we didn't want to panic you…" Piper replied.

"We need to talk about this when Paige gets back" Phoebe replied coldly.

"I need to heal you first…" Leo replied walking over to Phoebe.

"Hey Paige! Are you okay?" Piper asked as Paige walked into the living room.  
"You know what, instead of that lets ask her why Cole is still alive after she swore she had vanquished him?" Phoebe said icily.  
"If he had of turned to you and said, please don't vanquish me, I'll leave you and you're sisters alone, just don't vanquish me... would you?" Paige replied evenly.  
"Although it was a very bad thing she did, and i can see why you're angry, I'm angry too, but in all fairness i believe you did the same thing once!" Piper said calmly, putting her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

Phoebe sighed, "I just can't believe this, after all this time he just comes back and turns my world upside down…"

"Well if you think it's messed up now… I'm pregnant, and it's Will's and Cole's really, really mad at him, and he hurt him, so I, kinda… well… I brought him home with me…" Paige said quickly, a blush of redness sweeping over her cheeks.

Piper and Phoebe just stared at her…


	4. Wrong Powers

"Phoebe did it…" Paige said weakly after what seemed like hours of standing with her sister staring at her.

"That is beside the point! I have a young son, Paige!" Piper said raising her eyebrows.

"Guy's please?" Paige pouted her bottom lip and did 'puppy eyes' "Please?"

"Okay, I can't deal with this, I'm going out!" Phoebe said, "I think I just need some time alone…" with that Phoebe ran out of the room and the front door could be heard slamming behind her.

"Piper?" Paige said turning around to look imploringly at her sister.

"Oh no, Paige, I can't…" Piper replied shaking her head sadly "Oh Paige… Leo can you look after Wyatt tonight?"

"No problem" Leo replied, "I think that you all need some space to sort this mess out…" Leo took Wyatt from Piper and orbed out.

"Now what?" Paige asked.

Adelaide Wheaton-Baker, commonly known as Ada, was having a problem, the power drain spell that she had done on the Charmed ones was seemingly sapping her powers too.

"Cole?" Ada asked tapping on Cole's door.

"Come in…" Was Cole's muffled reply.

Entering the office, Ada noticed that Cole seemed stressed. "The spell, it's draining me, if we don't let the powers go now it's going to kill me…"

"You may as well let them out, we'll need the spell again when Paige has had the baby…" Cole replied but he seemed distracted.

"What's the matter?" Ada asked going over to Cole.

"I'm just in a bad mood, and I can't seem to control some of these damn powers!" Cole replied.

Ada pulled him into a hug.

Phoebe trudged into the Halliwell's living room, she was feeling a little bit ashamed of her out burst now.

"Hey, Phoebs I'm so sorry…" Paige said, she was sitting in an armchair with her hands on her stomach; Will was sat between her feet on the floor and Piper was on the sofa.

"It's okay sweetie!" Phoebe replied, "I was thinking and do you remember the saying 'practice what you preach'?"

"What do you think about Will staying here, just until we know what to do with him?" Piper asked.

"I agree, he can stay" Phoebe said grinning.

A red mist swirled around Phoebes hands, blue around Piper's body and purple around Paige's head.

"That's your powers back!" Will said frowning, "though they went to the wrong people, Paige was blue, Phoebe was purple and Piper was red!"

"So does that mean?" Phoebe turned and flicked her hands at the apple on the table, it blew up…

"Oop's that wasn't supposed to happen!" Will said pulling an 'eep' face...


	5. Brownies all around

((Sorry I got writers block… this is a little interlude whilst I write the rest of the chapter!))

"So, we all have each others powers?" Piper asked trying to get her head around the current situation, "So, on top of Cole being back, Paige being pregnant and having a demon in the house, we now have the wrong powers?"

"That about sums it up," Will replied scanning the look on Pipers face, "Don't hurt me…"

"She wouldn't, would you?" Paige said pointedly.

"No, but we need to get this sorted out and quickly!" Piper mused looking at Phoebe.

"I agree, but how?" Phoebe said fiddling with the flower on the necklace she was wearing.

"Maybe Ada could help..?" Will suggested quietly but no one heard him.

"I'll check the book…" Phoebe said getting up.

"Good, idea, I'm going to go and do something whilst I rack my brains…" Piper sighed

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked upon entering the living room several hours after the wrong powers had ended up with the wrong people.

"She's doing what she does best when she can't see any solution to the present problem," Paige replied, she was curled up reading a book.

"And that would be, 'cause I've just left the book and she wasn't there!" Phoebe said waving a hand in front of Paige's face.

"Piper's in the kitchen making cake and Will's in the kitchen stealing the cake mix!" Paige sighed, "She's gone on a baking spree, so it's brownies all around!"

"Brownie's are always good…" Phoebe said trying to sound upbeat.

"That's it, I can't think of a single thing…" Piper sighed putting her third sponge cake in the oven, this one was chocolate. "So this Ada you mentioned earlier?" Piper looked around and giggled, Will had been licking the bowl and he had cake mix on his nose and forehead.

"She's a demon…" Will replied sucking cake mix of his finger.

"I see…"

"Yeah, but she helped Cole take your powers so maybe if you put her in one of those horrid cagey things she'd tell you how to swap 'em around…" Will suggested before proceeding to lick the whisk.

"Now that's a plan…" Piper replied flicking through the cookery book.

"What is?" Phoebe asked as her and Paige entered the kitchen.

"Making deals with demons sounds risky…" Phoebe sighed.

"It's the only plan we have…" Piper said resting her chin on her hand.

"And isn't it just as risky to all be stuck with the wrong powers?" Paige concluded leaning her head on Will's shoulder.


	6. Here Comes Trouble

((Okay fans here's the next part!))

A vision seered into Paige's head, a knife was in the wall, Phoebe and Piper were nowhere to be seen, the window was smashed, someone yelled something but as they did a yellow light hit her in the stomach, she couldn't move…

"…Paige?" Will was looking down at her and Paige found her self on the floor arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I think…"

A knife flew past Paige and Will and dug into the wall wobbling ominously.

Piper spun to face the kitchen doorway, two people dressed all in gothic black pirate clothing, one female, one male, both had pale skin and long dark hair, their eyes were red.

"I'll take the witches, you take the traitor?" The male asked in a dangerously soft voice.

"Micheal, Annie, what are you doing here?" Will asked trying to sound casual.

"Take a guess traitor!" Annie sprung at Will baring her long vampire fangs.

Will froze her in mid-air and she crashed on to the floor ice shard spun around the kitchen.

As Micheal made his lunge Phoebe hit him with a round house knocking him through the window.

But he grabbed her leg and she went too, shards of glass flew around cutting at her skin and clothing.

She hit the ground and dared to open her eyes, Michael had let go of her ankle and was in a crouch waiting to pounce.

Piper watch the mayhem erupt around her like a volcano, Paige looked shakey, she pulled herself up from the floor.

Annie had leapt on Will and was trying to sink her fangs into his neck.

Will did the only thing that he could think of doing and prodded her in the eye.

Annie reeled back emitting a low whining growl.

Paige looked around, "Knife!" She called, the knife didn't budge. "Piper!" She called.

Piper turned, a young boy with long yellow hair and yellow eyes was stood behind her. "Knife," she called, it glimmered but stayed in the wall.

The demon grabbed at Piper, he had a rope of electricity between his hands, she screamed and disappeared in a flurry of white lights.

She didn't appear again.

"If you want me come get me!" Will yelled, Annie was across the table from him.

He shimmered out.

Annie and the yellow boy shimmered too.

Paige looked around the kitchen the knife was in the wall, Phoebe and Piper were nowhere to be seen, the window was smashed.

"Watch out!" someone; she thought might be Phoebe yelled.

A man appeared in the room, he hadn't shimmered though he came in like a television that had just picked up a signal.

He was dressed all in black and he had sunglasses on.

"You'll do," He said, a shot of yellow light flew from his palm.

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled, she was stood at the window.

The light came too fast, it hit Paige in the stomach and she reeled back, but she was unable to move…


	7. The thing and the clouds and concrete

((She's tripping! Not really…))

Piper looked around, she couldn't tell where she was but she was standing on some clouds, and the sky all around was blue.

"What?" She said mystified, she saw something dart behind a cloud.

"Hello?" She called.

A small blue face popped out from behind the cloud, it had a defiant look, "If you want my powers you can't have them!" it said fiercely.

"No, I just orbed and landed here," Piper replied, it seemed to be a little blue person.

"So you're a Charmed one?" It asked suspiciously.

"Yes, why?" Piper asked, equally suspicious.

"You have to be careful, you may not want to join together but you have to!" The blue person said.

"What are you…" Everything went fuzzy.

"Is she alive?" someone asked.

Piper opened her eyes, she was on her back on concrete staring up at the sky everything she felt a little like she was floating.

"I'm fine," She muttered sitting up.

"Are you sure?" A young man in his twenties asked.

He was crouched down next to her, a young woman was stood beside him.

"I'll be okay," Piper pulled herself up, "Thanks, I must have fainted, it's probably exhaustion, I have a pretty hectic life," she lied, "anyway, I'm going down there, I live really near here, I'll be fine, thanks for your concern, bye bye!"

Piper turned and walked off down the alleyway leaving the bemused young couple behind her. She had to get home!

((Yeah it's strange but you'll just have to hang on, it has meaning!))


End file.
